The invention relates to a method for entering identification data of a vehicle into a user database of an Internet server device. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle, a data carrier as well as a mobile communication device configured to perform the method according to the invention. A mobile communication device is to be understood more particularly as including a mobile phone or a Smartphone or a tablet PC (PC—Personal Computer).
In connection with the setting parameters of a device of a motor vehicle, for example of an independent vehicle heater, is known to make this process easier by enabling the user can perform the settings on a computer, for example, in his office or mobile via a Smartphone. This is made possible by establishing with the computer a network connection to an Internet server device where the user can authenticate himself to an Internet portal and then set there individual parameters of the functionalities provided by his motor vehicle. For example, he can set the start time for a heating operation of the aforementioned independent vehicle heater. Likewise, parameters such as mileage or fuel level of the motor vehicle can be read out. The parameter values entered by the user on the Internet portal or the requested vehicle data are then exchanged between the server device and the motor vehicle via another network connection. For this purpose, the motor vehicle includes a corresponding communication device, via which the controllers of the motor vehicle can be configured and queried by the server device. The communication device can for this purpose include, for example, a mobile radio module (GPRS, UMTS, LTE) and a router. One example of an Internet portal which enables the vehicle operation via the Internet is the Internet service “myAudi”, which is offered by the company Audi AG.
However, configuring a vehicle via the Internet can pose a security risk. An unauthorized person must be prevented from reading data from the vehicle or even from influencing functions of the vehicle. For this reason, a user account must be created in the server device for a user of a vehicle who wants to use the Internet service, and the vehicle must then be registered for the user with the server device, for example via the vehicle identification number (VIN) or generally via other identification data of the vehicle. Finally, to complete this association, a secret code displayed on the Internet portal must be manually entered in the vehicle as proof of ownership.
Another security issue can arise in the context of the use of a mobile communication device in a vehicle. Such mobile communication devices, for example Smartphones, can enable phone calls as well as access to the Internet via the communication device of the vehicle. When using a Smartphone in the vehicle to make phone calls using the hands-free kit, the Smartphone must presently be manually paired once before use via Bluetooth. For secure linking, after searching the Bluetooth device of the vehicle, a Bluetooth PIN (PIN—Personal Identification Number) must be entered and/or confirmed from the Smartphone for authentication. The input may also be required on both sides, i.e. on the side of the Smartphone as well as on the side of the vehicle. If additionally a broadband exchange of data with the Internet with the Smartphone via the vehicle is desired, then according to the prior art, the SSID (Service Set Identifier) of the vehicle Internet access point must be confirmed and for example the WPA2 key (WPA2—Wi-Fi Protected Access 2) must be entered to securely connect the Smartphone to the communication device via a wireless network connection (WLAN—Wireless Local Area Network). Entering the Bluetooth PIN and the encryption WPA2 key is typically done manually and therefore represents a serious impediment for many users, because the menu items to be selected are often hidden deep in the setup menu of the Smartphone and the infotainment system of a vehicle.
If, after purchasing a new or used vehicle, a user wants to activate all the aforementioned functionalities (vehicle configuration via Internet or Smartphone, Bluetooth, WLAN) when the vehicle first enters service, the user must enter at the Internet portal a large number of sometimes extensive access codes either in the vehicle or on his Smartphone or via his PC.